


This Is It The Apocalyspe

by hanorganaas



Series: The Blood and Ashes Gift Collection [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: End of the World, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Year That Never Was
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth is, he is just as madly in love with her as she is with him. She just didn't deserve a guy like him...he is just too damaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is It The Apocalyspe

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my friend Toni on "Blood and Ashes" who asked for Owen/Tosh.

The sky is falling, big round globes are appearing from cracks in the sky and raining down on the people below. Knives are wide open and are waiting to strike. 

Of all times Owen wonders as he looks up at the sky with the sound of Gwen's horrified scream in his ears...why the fuck did it have to be when Jack was away?

He turns his head and sees Toshiko, just as dumbfounded. He sighs, was such an ass to her all those times she tried to go on a date with him. Truth is, he is just as madly in love with her as she is with him. She just didn't deserve a guy like him...he is just too damaged.

Yet with the apocalypse playing out with front of them chances of dying a brutal death rises to a high percentage. Owen couldn't just let her die without knowing the truth.

He doesn't say a word or give her a warning. He simply takes her face in his hands and kisses her fiercely. His fingers move against her cheeks feeling her skin beneath his fingertips. Even if this is the last moment of his life he will die knowing he finally got the chance to show her his love.

He pulls back.

"You needed to know sweetheart," He says softly, "in case these things kill us."

"They're not." Ianto finally says looking at the couple, "come on...lets get to shelter and figure out a way to deal with this." 

Owen reluctantly lets go. Instead he takes her hand in his holding it tight and follows their Torchwood teamsters. As they run through the destruction and chaos Owen suddenly finds a new a purpose.

He would make up for the lost time by protecting her at all costs.


End file.
